1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lens of a projector, and more particularly to a lens adjusting mechanism capable of adjusting a lens of a projector along two directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional projector is equipped with an adjusting mechanism to adjust the image on the screen or the desired place when the projector is shifted or first set up. The conventional adjusting mechanism only adjusts the image along single direction. That is the lens is shifted up and down only but left and right. User has to move the whole projector to shift the image left and right.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,491 discloses a lens adjusting mechanism, which provides a knob to be turned for moving the lens up and down. In other words, this adjusting mechanism is as same as the above conventional device, which adjusts the lens along one direction only.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,540 and No. 7,090,360 disclose an adjusting mechanism, which provides two vertical rails and two horizontal rails for vertical and horizontal adjustments. These two patents provide a complex structure of the adjusting mechanism that each element has to be made individually with higher cost.